


Of Firefighters and Cats in Trees

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Short Stories of You and Me (Tumblr Prompts) [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie calls the fire department and runs into a little trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Firefighters and Cats in Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. Written from this anon request "Can you do a Cartinelli with this AU that you posted 'I called the fire dept to get my cat down from the tree in my backyard, but he jumped down by himself before you got here and now I’m patiently trying to explain this to you but you keep insisting that I probably just wanted a sexy fireman hunk to talk to and tbh I’m about to kill you'?"
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters belong to Marvel and I seek no profit from this work.

“I’m sorry Miss-“

“Martinelli” said Angie.

Peggy nodded. “Yes Miss Martinelli. I’m sorry but it’s not a very wise idea to call the fire department under false pretenses.”

Angie sighed in frustration and balled her fist for what felt like the hundredth time, “That’s what I’ve been tryin to tell ya. He was in the tree when I called and then he hopped down.”

Peggy smirked slightly at the young woman and said, “Are you sure you didn’t call for a different reason?”

Angie glared at the firefighter and crossed her arms. “And what reason would that be exactly?”

Peggy put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. “Oh I don’t know, there are quite a lot of people that find the idea of a firefighter showing up to help them quite appealing.”

Angie tried to keep herself from stomping in frustration and instead just let out a huff before she replied “Listen English, as much as I might find you _appealing_ as you put it.” She quirked her eyebrows and eyed Peggy suggestively indicating both that she was both mocking Peggy’s choice of words and did actually find her attractive. “My cat really was stuck up there and just because he got down while you were taking forever to arrive, that doesn’t mean I didn’t call you initially for a valid reason.”

Peggy sighed and said “It took us _forever_ as you put it because we were responding to an actual emergency and seeing as your feline seems to no longer be in danger, it didn’t exactly cause you any harm.”

Angie seemed to concede Peggy’s point and asked “Are they ok?”

Peggy looked at her confused and asked “Pardon?”

“Whoever was in the emergency you responded to.” She quirked an eyebrow and continued “You know the people in real danger.”

Peggy laughed lightly and said, “Yes they’re quite alright.”

Angie smiled at that and said, “Good well then I guess we’re done here.”

Peggy nodded her head and said, “I suppose we are.” She lingered for a moment then turned to leave. When she opened her truck to climb back in, she heard footsteps approaching and stop behind her.

“Oh English?” asked Angie.

Peggy turned at the sound of Angie’s voice. “Yes?”

“What is it that firefighters find appealing?”

Peggy smiled and said, “As it turns out we tend to be partial to young women who call us about cats stuck in trees.” She winked at Angie and turned around to hop into her truck.


End file.
